I Dare You
by Melissande
Summary: She had always lived life to please others, now what happens when she has to stop and learn to please herself and perhaps heal the wounds of her past? OC, Angle, Victoria, Maria, Orton, Cena, Lita, Tista, Trish, anyone is really fair game.


-1I Dare You

Author: Mel

Summary: She had always lived for others, what happens when she has to learn to live for herself?

Dist: Ask

Disclaimer: I do not own the personas of the WWE, I only own people you don't know or recognize

Rating: R

Notes: Most of this is made up, so if an odd thing happens like a wrestler being on a certain roster, etc is different, then accept it as my creative license and read on.

-x-

"_What are you doing in here?" A menacing voice sneered at the little girl._

_She shook her head. "I'm not doing nothing. I swear." She stumbled backwards, trying to leave the room. The girl had just arrived home from school and was looking for her brother or her mommy. She found neither. Instead in the living room of the trailer locked on the last block of the trailer park, she'd found her mother's latest boyfriend, a large man with dark hair, eyes and hard body. Joe was Serena's latest in a long line of boyfriends. This time though she'd moved the man in with her and her current two children. Serena had been fifteen when she got pregnant with Nathan. He was followed by Summer, two years later. Summer didn't' live with mommy though, she lived with her daddy in California. Sometimes Katie wished she lived in California too, now being one of those._

_Joe didn't take the little girl's no for an answer. "I asked you what you were doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"_

_The large man leered at the six year old. "School's out. I just got off the bus. I was coming home to see if Mommy was here."_

"_You're mommy's not here. She's out whoring around. Tell me, you look just like your mommy, are you gonna grow up to be a whore like she is?" The large man bent down, and pulled the honey skinned girl towards him with harsh hands on her shoulders, hands that would leave bruises._

_The little dark haired girl's violet eyes darkened in fear. "Mommy's not a whore." Katie answered him, in a whisper, not really knowing what a whore was but knowing how to stay the word she'd heard so often._

_The man's eyes darkened, his grip tighten, bruises becoming darker. "You little bitch…"_

"_What the hell is going on here?" A new voice entering, a voice Katie loved, it was her thirteen year old brother Nathan. "Let her go." The boy was tall for his age, with Katie's black hair, and blue eyes. He was known through out the trailer park for being a good fighter and bully. The only thing he seemed to care about was his six year old sister. _

"_Well, well if it ain't the bastard son, come home. Where you been this time boy?" Joe asked, his grip still like a vise on Katie's shoulders._

"_I said let her go." The words while controlled beheld the boy's anger that boiled underneath the surface._

_Joe looked from one child to the other and back and then lost interest. "Fine. I'll leave the little brat to you. I'm going out for a beer."_

_The man left, the door slamming, Katie still glued to the spot she'd occupied for what felt like days. She stood there until Nathan came and bent down in front of her smiling, but it wasn't reaching his eyes. "Hey Katie-belle. What ya doing?" _

"_I want Mommy." Nathan's blue irises darkened. "Mom will be here later. What about me will I do?"_

_Katie thought a moment then nodded allowing the boy to take her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to their small room. "Katie-belle are you okay?" She nodded into his shoulder, but he felt wetness against his shoulder. _

"_I want Mommy." S he muttered quietly. "I know, I know." He held her while she cried, wishing her could save her from this place._

_-X-_

Twenty-five year old Katherine Morgan Roberts, let out a sigh. She'd been up since three the previous morning and still had yet to find a time when she would be able to go to sleep. Katherine hated her job but it paid the bills and allowed her to go to school and help support various members of her family.

Katherine let out a sigh once more as she felt it begin to rain. She'd been on the hotel roof taking her break, getting a little bit of fresh air, which was hard to come by in the pollution filled city. Katherine found it interesting that Louisville was similar to LA in one way really in her mind and that was the smog. Katherine had dreamed of wide open spaces and clean air and nature growing up and well she was here. Not what she'd wanted, but when had anything ever turned out how she'd wanted in her life?

Katherine inhaled the air, then closed her eyes, trying to imagine a day when she would be able to look at this all as a dark memory never to be relived, but the banging of footsteps on the stairs and the opening of the aluminum door prevented it.

"Kat, there you are!" Came the voice of Ella, a forty something, who had been a maid at the hotel for over twenty years. "Come on, Kat. The boss is on the war path. Apparently we have a lot of 'important' people coming in and have to have yours and my floors spotless."

Katherine or Kat as Ella called her let out a groan. "Great. So no rest for the weary, huh, El?" The plump dark haired woman smiled. "You got it babe. Come on."

With one last look, Katherine followed Ella down back into what Katherine thought of as the pits of despair.

-X-

"Oh come on Angle, Louisville, ain't that bad. Most of us have lived there at one point or other in or careers and some of us still do." Victoria aka Lisa Marie Varon said in reply to the complainant from Kurt over the latest location of the WWE.

"It's not that, it's just I don't like Kentucky. I mean out side the cities most of the people are so hickish and in bred they make North Carolina and West Virginia look like Paris and Milan."

"Now, now, Kurt, quit bein' such a whiney bitch and deal, man." The brash voice of John Cena joined in. He didn't' mind Louisville, hell he'd lived here when he had to train in OVW.

"Yeah, ya know, Kurt, Johnny's got a point so does Lis, I lived here and I didn't' turn out so bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but before he could answer, "Randy, don't speak too soon. You do have many bad habits, arrogance, being one of them." The voice of Maria Kanellis filled in for Kurt as she joined the growing group of WWE employees. The Greek diva smiled when she saw the pouting looking Orton threw at her.

"Ri, that hurts. If I didn't know better I'd think you were picking on me and seriously considering no longer being my girlfriend." Orton smirked at the look that passed over the young woman's face at his kidding threat.

"Good grief, would y'all two stop with the lover's quarrel shit and just kiss already?" Cena asked shaking his head at Orton and Maria, the pair had been dating for several months and were still in the honeymoon phase, where everything was done for the cutesy factor. Frankly everyone but the two were sick of it.

"Oh come off it Cena, you're the same way with Ames, and you know it." Kurt said finally finding his way back into the conversation.

"Ohh good point Kurticans." Lisa Marie said, patting the Olympic Hero on the back.

"Are not. We are way more mature than Romeo and Juliet here." Cena said pointing towards the now kissing duo of Randy and Maria.

"Would all of y'all shut the hell up so we can go inside to get our hotel reservations?" A new voice joined the group.

All eyes turned to see Chris Benoit as he pulled his girlfriend Lilian Garcia along with him. He was toting her and their combined luggage and didn't' look very happy about it.

"Chris be nice." Lilian said half heartedly in reprimand.

"Honey I am being nice. I just want them all to move so I can get you upstairs and show you how happy I am to be with you."

"Gross guys, seriously."

"Oh shut up Cena, you and Amy are worse."

"Whatever."

"Yeah whatever." The Canadian Crippler replied as he cleaned a path to the hotel's entrance, pulling the smiling blonde along.

"Guess we could follow their lead." Lisa Marie said, although she was just going to be hanging out with the wrestlers as she lived in the area.

The wrestlers all nodded and followed the couple inside.

-X-

Note: Other wrestlers will come into play. Currently the only decided pairings are Maria/Randy, Lita/John and Lilian/Benoit. I know this chapter was short, but it's introductory and I promise those that follow will be longer in length. Mel


End file.
